What The Water Gave Me
by SamBelle
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a little rain to make the world look alright again.


**A/N:This chapter can be seen as a sequel to And Every Colour Illuminates and this would've been chapter 10 for If You Just Believe, but if you just want to read it as a oneshot you can. I set up a challenge for myself to see how many fics a I can write using Florence and the Machine song titles and lyrics as prompts. Thank you for reading (and thanks for those how have commented on my previous stuff), enjoy and please review.**

 **PS.I don't own Harry Potter**

The Royal Albert Hall stood in front of them in all its glory. Usually the sun would gleam off the top of the dome, but not today. Today it was cloudy, mostly because Hermione had charmed it that way. She was tired of the cold sunshine and charmed the snow globe cloudy.

The pale sunlight didn't make anyone feel better. Everybody was exhausted, for there was a new baby in the house. James didn't cry much, but because he constantly woke his parents up, they got frustrated. Thus, Ron and Hermione became frustrated as a result of Ginny and Harry's frustration.

Ron was just about ready to kill poor Kreacher when his wife suggested that they escape for a while. Since neither of them were in the mood for people, the best option was one of the snow globes. They randomly chose one and landed on the previously undisturbed snow.

The smell of rain filled the air around them as they walked alongside the great hall. Hermione came to see a concert here many years ago, and bought a snow globe as a souvenir.

"It's so quiet here" Ron sighed.

"I know. The silence is glorious" Hermione responded, closing her eyes to savour the moment.

The first few drops started falling, but neither of them minded. Ron reckoned it must've been a very complicated spell Hermione used to turn all the water in the snow globe into clouds. They kept walking over the pavement as the rain softly drizzled around them.

As the rain fell harder, the couple walked closer to one another. The mud squelched underneath their feet as they walked across the lawn. Ron stopped and took off his coat, feeling the cold droplets run over his pale skin. Hermione did the same, spreading her arms and laughing with glee.

This heaven-sent water seemed to wash away everything and simply leave the feeling of peace. Hermione turned to face her husband, her hair wet and sticking to her head. She was smiling; for the first time in days, she was truly smiling.

A crack of lightning flickered through the sky behind them, but they didn't even notice. Another type of energy surged through their veins. They were soaked to their chilled bones, but everything else had already melted away.

They caught each other in a needy liplock, kissing like the world was about to wash away. A mutual need fueled their desire to get closer. When they broke apart, Hermione looked up, feeling the drops coming down on her face. Ron thought she looked stunning, amazing as always, with the droplets in her hair and eyelashes. Her wet lips were slightly swollen from the kissing, but she wasn't done yet.

She leaned in for more, running her hands across his back, hearing him groan in the back of his throat. He tried to pick her up, but lost his footing in the mud. The couple toppled over, falling on their sides, but not stopping. They were caught in a passionate embrace, and neither was planning on letting go.

Ron pulled Hermione's muddied shirt off, tracing soft kisses across her skin as he moved down. She instinctively arched her hips against his, balling her fists in his hair. This was definitely not the ideal spot for a good snogging session, but she was feeling too reckless to care.

She rolled them over and started kissing Ron's broad chest through the material, taking her time at each hardened nipple. This was heaven to them. Being with each other, snogging to their hearts' content without risk of interruption.

At some point one of them suggested that they go inside, and they were awestruck by the interior. The place was massive, there were seats everywhere. They suddenly felt very self-conscious, standing in this grand hall, dripping water all over the floor.

The embarrassment didn't last long though, for soon they were back to snogging, marking every seat with mud as they went. Nothing was going to stop them, now that they were safely sheltered from the elements.


End file.
